Kids!
by kougas woman
Summary: Miroku gets what hes been asking for.......... But can he survive?
1. Default Chapter

Kids By: Kouga's woman. Disclaimer and some other stuff:  
  
  
  
Miroku dose not belong to me. ***sigh*** I wish he did though O.o but anyways, this is based on true events. that happened to me while I was with my friend. it struck me as the PERFECT Miroku fan fiction Idea. (I changed the kid's names)   
  
ON WITH THE NIGHTMARE! Miroku sat in the small chair at the short table with his head resting on his fist. He scrunched up his face as he felt some thing pulling at his hair. Looking up he noticed it was a little girl, about the age of six, she was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, and it was the middle of October. She sighed and looked down at Miroku, who she was currently sitting on.  
  
  
  
Are you any fun at all?" she asked, her face showing she was bored. Miroku shrugged, he was getting rather tired of this kid. "C'mon! You have to know if your any fun or not!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Fine" came a mumble from Miroku "What do you want to do?" he asked flatly. The girl smiled she quickly climbed of the monk and ran toward the stairs, pulling on his sleeve.  
  
THIS WAY! THIS WAY!" She bounced up and down and then proceeded to run to the top of the stairs, then to the bottom, and to the top again. "HURRY HURRY!" The disgusted Miroku followed, slowly dragging his feet up the stairs, not even bothering to notice all the new "mechanical" objects that decorated the modern house. It had been a long night already and it wasn't getting any shorter. this girl was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
  
  
As Nami swung open the door to the "play room" Miroku gasped he dashed over to a large black box that sat against the wall and just stared at it. All the while the small child had gone and got a box with the word "twister" imprinted on it. Miroku was snapped out of his amazement of the T.V. by the kid's voice.  
  
Now you spin the spinner and ill play." Miroku shrugged. Then a horrible memory hit him.   
  
Where's your brother?" he asked cautiously, almost afraid to hear the answer. Nami laid out the large twister mat and said,   
  
I dunno, I saw him a half hour ago" Miroku cursed under his breath. Dashing out of the room and down the stairs, disparately trying to find the missing 2 year old. "How on earth did I ever let Kagome talk me into this" He thought. "She said she needed help.she didn't say anything about kids!" He shook the last word out of his head "Correction, Brats, not kids, brats!" ~~~~~~~~~~Earlier that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Miroku had been sitting and talking with Sango, Shippo was there too, playing with Kiarra. InuYasha was raging about why Kagome had to go back to her time when there where shards to find. All and all it was a typical morning in the Feudal area. ------------------------ Until.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku Sama!" Kagome's unmistakable voice broke the calm; the schoolgirl came running out of the bushes, a very evil look on her face. Kagome told Miroku she was going to need some help in her time because she had to study. .. Kagome hadn't said anything about   
  
  
  
Babysitting" Now Miroku was stuck here... With the two brats. all night long. Rushing all around the house he called the kids name over and over again. His stomach knotted in worry. "If anything happens to this kid," He thought, "I'm in a lot of trouble!"  
  
Miroku found Kado; he was trying to climb inside the drawer where the chocolate was kept. He picked up the struggling kid who kicked and wined. Miroku brought him upstairs and into the kid's room. He set the boy down in his bed and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Now go to sleep" he mumbled as he was leaving. Miroku's blood ran cold, he stopped and froze, the kid was crying. Sighing to himself the monk opened the door, there was the kid. Playing with his toys and all the wile crying sobs of "Daddy!" Or "Mommy!" Miroku waited a while but the kid didn't seem to get tired of his wails or screams. "ALRIGHT!" Miroku tried to stay clam but his voice was shaky. " If I read you a book, will you go to sleep??" He asked, grinding his teeth against one another as the crying continued. The kid stopped and looked up at Miroku with big blue eyes.  
  
  
  
Book" He said.  
  
  
  
Don't try that cute act on me!" Was what Miroku would have wanted to say He was at the very end of his rope and really wanted to lie down for a while. "Yes" He managed. "Book"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, watching the house out the window. She chewed on some Pocky and handed a stick to Sango. Sango took it. Kagome was dressed in pajamas and Sango wore her normal outfit, complete with boomerang and demon kitty.  
  
  
  
How long do you think he'll last?" Kagome managed to say through all the Pocky frosting that was building up in her mouth. Sango smiled but didn't say anything; this was going to be fun.   
  
  
  
Yes. Kouga's woman knows.. This is incredibly stupid.. And I ALSO know that Kagome and Inuyasha are the only ones who can go through the well. but oh well. yah.. BTW pleeeeeeeeeeeease review. and I might just continue this. 


	2. Reeally short chapter, i was on a deadli...

Kids!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Kouga's woman.  
  
  
  
Authors note: IM BACK!! And I'm updating. really I am, Amazing isn't it? For a while I didn't even know if I was going to be continuing this story.but whatever, I'm in study hall at school right now and I have nothing better to do. Oh, by the way I'm not going to be continuing my Fic, "NightCry" Simply because I have no ideas and the story isn't exactly going anywhere I'll leave it up for people if they want to read it but DON'T expect a new chapter. Hey, what the heck I'm just gonna cram my disclaimer in here too, (takes deep breath) NOTHING IS MINE!. Not Kagome, Not Miroku, not Sango. Not even the two little kids, I Babysat for them, just changed the names around.  
  
  
  
  
  
= =  
  
Sitting down was a good thing, no in fact it was a great thing, something Miroku had always enjoyed. But now was different, he sat on the rug in the "playroom" With Kado sitting in front of the T.V. that blared harsh light all around the room. The monk would have been quite amused and amazed by the T.V. if he didn't find it so remarkably boring.  
  
"Baby Mozart" Is what Kado's mom had called it. It was supposed to put the kid to sleep. It was beginning to put Miroku to sleep if anything. It was incredibly boring. The ball bounced, it bounced for 5 whole minutes before it went on to something else. Miroku was about to nod off to sleep from sheer boredom when a loud crash was herd from downstairs.  
  
Snapped out of his laziness Miroku bolted down into the kitchen to find all the cabinets flung wide open, the refrigerator and microwave too, stuff piled in heaps on the floor, broken dishes and gobs of modeling clay. Miroku stood silently shocked at the horrible seen before him. Before he could stop himself he yelled.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!!??" The little girl crawled out of the rotating storage drawer and looked at Miroku innocently.  
  
"Candy" was all she said. "I was looking for candy" Miroku's anger rose, but he swallowed it down. He picked up the kid and brought her upstairs, Locking her in her room he went down and proceeded to clean up the huge mess. After one hour the room didn't seem to be any cleaner. So for lack of patience he pulled out the air rip and sucked up the rest of the mess.  
  
  
  
  
  
CRAP! STUDY HALL IS OVER! 


End file.
